Sudden Confession!
by rin.kuroneko
Summary: Things are going tough for Azusa as the day when Yui and the others are graduating are coming to date. As a habit, she still goes to the club room even though the seniors aren't there and are busy with graduation. But to her surprise,... another member who is close to her suddenly appeared. Contains Shoujo-Ai! XD


HTT Fanfic. YuixAzu!

* * *

Sudden Confession?!

"What a nice day!" Azusa thought as she walked through the halls, advancing to the Light music club room. She finally reached the door to the clubroom but before entering, she took a deep breath then opened the door. To her surprise, no one was there.

"Eh... this is weird. Usually all of the members are here at this hour..but then again they are seniors... so maybe they're just busy.." Whispered Azusa.

To her surprise somebody suddenly hugged her from behind. She was caught off guard, and as a result she lost her balance. Luckily, the person behind her cuaght her before she hit the ground.

"Azu-nyan! Daijoubu?"

"Y-Yui-senpai!" exclaimed Azusa

"eh?Nani?" Yui said in reply as she helped Azusa to stand up.

"Please don't do that ever again!"

"eeeeeehhh... I was only showing love for my Azu-nyannnn~" Yui protests.

"L-love..?" said startled Azusa

"Yes! I love my Azu-nyaaann~"

"Please don't call out my name like that"

"Why not? And Azu-nyan, did you eat something spicy?" said Yui

"Spicy? What made you think that?"

"Your face is all red Azu-nyan!" exclaimed Yui

"...eh...?"

Azusa quickly turned away from Yui and tries to avoid her senior from seeing her blushing face.

"A-anyway! Where are the others?" asked Azusa

"Didn't you hear Azu-nyan? They won't be able to come today coz something came up... but i just think they didn't want to practice!" replied Yui

"Look who's talking..."

"Ahehehe~"

"It wasn't a compliment Yui-senpai"

"ah? Well, you do know what this means Azu-nyan..." said Yui while she slowly approaches Azusa

"M-means?" replied Azusa as she tries to walk away slowly from Yui.

"That means that I,.." Yui grabs Azusa

"Y-you..?"

"HAVE AZU-NYAN ALL TO MYSELF!" Yui exclaimed as she tries to kiss azusa

"W-wah! Yamete Kudasai Yui-senpai!"[translation: Please stop yui-senpai] said azusa as she continuously pushes Yui away from her

But even though Azusa kept on pushing Yui away, in the end Yui still got the upperhand.

"Got you now! Azu-nyan!~" Yui said happily

"...what just...happened?!" Azusa exclaimed as she realizes the position she's in.

Due to constant pushing, Yui ended up being on top of Azusa. And Azusa just realized this now.

"P-please get off me Yui-senpai" said Azusa,shyly

"Your face is getting red again Azu-nyan~" Yui said in reply

"S-senpai!" Azusa tries to forcefully shove Yui away, but then suddenly Yui hugged her tight.

"Yui-senpai..."

"Ne Azu-nyan.. I was being serious you know.."

"Serious about what?"

"I really am just showing my love for Azu-nyan~"

"Yui-senpai...please stop saying that.."

"Eh..why?"

"Because I might end up believing it all.."

"Then believe it! Coz what I feel for you is real!"

"..no.."

Azusa suddenly pushes Yui away from her, and forcefully pinned her down.

"I don't want to believe it Yui-senpai.. i just...cant..." Said Azusa as tears slowly appear from her eyes.

"Why can't you Azu-nyan?" Said Yui with a dissapointed face

"Because,.. if you truly love me... you wouldn't be satisfied with just by hugging me all the time.." Said Azusa in a low voice

"E-eh...W-what do you mean Azu-nyan?" Asks Yui with a surprised look

"You would want to do this..."

"Do wha-"

Azusa then suddenly kisses Yui.

"You see... loving someone, isn't just about hugging and saying things like i love you and stuff like that..." Azusa said

"Then does that mean you love me too Azu-nyan?!" said Yui

"E-eh?! How did this came to that?" said Azusa in surprise

"But you know, you wouldn't kiss me if you didnt.. I mean, why would you do that instead of explaining it to me Azu-nyan?~" said Yui with a sly look on her face

"T-thats..!" Azusa said as she tries to hide her blushing face "Ahehehe~"

"Y-you're too sly for yourself!" exclaimed Azusa

"EH?! What is that suppose to mean?.." Yui replied in a confused tone

"That's why I love Yui-senpai.." Azusa whispered to Yui's ears

"My, my~ Azu-nyan~" Yui said in reply as she slowly hugs Azusa. And in turn, Azusa hugs Yui as well.

"Ne Azu-nyan.."

"Yes yui-senpai?"

"Does that mean we can get married now?"

"Ah...?"

"Hohoho! I can see our future now!"

".. I think it was a huge mistake to confess to you.." Azusa said in the spur of the moment.

"But still... i just love you the way you are, Yui-senpai. And what you do keeps on making me more interested in you." Azusa said as she sighed

"Ahehe~ Is that a compliment Azu-nyan?~" Yui said in reply

"Well... this time,... it is senpai." Azusa replied

"Eh?HONTO?" [Translation: Really?] Yui said in shock

"Yeah.." Said Azusa as she giggles

"heehh~ I love you Azu-nyan!~" Said Yui as she hugs Azusa

"I love you too senpai" Azusa said in reply as she hugs her senpai back.

* * *

_**And that's the end... **_  
_**Hope you guys like it :3**_


End file.
